This chrysanthemum cultivar originated as a seedling of unknown parentage growing in a field of chrysanthemums maintained by me at Westfield-Woking, Surrey, England, for breeding purposes. The new plant was discovered by me in 1973 and the fine form of the bloom with its creamy white and light yellow coloration led me to propagate this plant for test purposes. Propagation was done by me and under my direction at Westfield-Woking by means of cuttings from the original plant with satisfactory results and further propagation through successive generations, with vegetative cuttings, has shown this variety to retain its distinctive characteristics from generation to generation and these novel characteristics appear to be firmly fixed.
This new chrysanthemum cultivar is now being propagated on a commercial scale by means of vegetative cuttings at West Chicago, Ill., and at Cortez, Fla.